


An End to Tears

by ReginaNocis



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Carol helps Wanda through a tough time.





	An End to Tears

Carol hadn’t been on Earth for very long this time. After the defeat of Thanos, she spent most of her time traversing the galaxy and helping civilizations rebuild. She’d come back this time to attend the memorial that Tony Stark was funding, for the warriors who could not be saved. She laid in her borrowed room, waiting for morning to come so she could pay her respects and leave once more. The Skrulls needed her help, and she was more than a day’s journey from their new home. 

As she laid alone with her thoughts, she could hear the woman in the room beside hers crying. Wanda Maximoff had lost so much, and nobody had been able to comfort her. Carol had been told that Wanda’s love had died in the war with Thanos, and he was one of the warriors who had not returned. She’d heard whispers of Wanda’s brother, as well. The poor girl had lost so much, and she hadn’t gained anything. 

Carol listened to the crying for a few more minutes before she sighed and stood. She slipped into her robe and left her room, not hesitating at Wanda’s door before she entered. The girl didn’t even look up at her, as though she hadn’t even noticed that Carol was there. It made Carol’s heart ache to know that she was in so much pain. 

“Wanda, do you know who I am? My name is Carol Danvers, your temporary neighbor,” Carol said softly, sitting at the edge of Wanda’s bed. Wanda still didn’t look at her, but her crying slowed. She was calming down. 

“I am sorry that I disturbed you,” Wanda told her. 

“You didn’t. I wasn’t sleeping. I don’t know much about this place, or what’s been happening since I was last here, but there are some things that are universally true. One of those things is distress. I know that you’re in pain, and I very badly want to help you,” Carol replied. 

“I don’t think that you can help me,” Wanda frowned. She wiped at her eyes, but the tears didn’t stop. “You know nothing of my past, or my loss.”

“You remind me of a girl that I used to care about very much. I haven’t seen her since she was eight years old. Her name is Monica, and she was as good as my niece. Do you know what makes me think of her when I look at you?” Carol asked, offering her a small smile. She had Wanda’s full attention now. 

“No,” Wanda said softly. 

“Both of you lost so much, but that’s not the similarity that I see. Monica lost her father, and then she lost me. But she never lost her ability to do the right thing, or the kindness in her heart. Wanda, you have lost so much, but you still fight for what you believe in. You lost your brother, but you became a hero and fought in his name. You lost your love, but you continued to fight to save the world, even going so far as to give your own life for the cause. And now, even when you’re here without them, you remain on a team as one of the strongest heroes the world has ever seen. In the face of that, tears are easy to overcome, wouldn’t you say?” Carol’s smile widened as she spoke. She meant it all. 

“They’re all still afraid of me,” Wanda said softly, though she was wiping at her tears. Carol took a moment to think before she spoke again.

“People tend to be afraid of what they want most. Have you ever noticed that? Hydra, for example. They want to be the most powerful organization in the world, but they’re scared of SHIELD and the Avengers because they’re stronger. It’s a battle that Hydra will never win. The people who are scared of you are the ones who want to be you. They’re scared because you have the power that they crave, and they know they couldn’t handle it,” she explained slowly.

“You know… you’re right,” Wanda said slowly. Her tears had stopped, and she returned Carol’s smile with a watery one of her own. “Thank you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Call me Carol,” she grinned. “After all, we girls have to stick together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, but I wanted to share it here. I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's shorter than my usual stories.


End file.
